


If You're Nosy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A man's eyes widened as soon as he viewed two vampires kissing one another in their home.





	If You're Nosy

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

A man's eyes widened as soon as he viewed two vampires kissing one another in their home. He recognized them. Sarah Croydon. Charles Croydon. The man went to the other Salem townspeople. He revealed where the vampires were and eventually watched as they began to burn at the stake. Remaining.

 

THE END


End file.
